


Sospensione

by Emphasised Soul (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Emphasised%20Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's getting jealous of all the time Hannibal is spending on his bike, so Hannibal decides it's time to clear the air between the two.</p><p>
  <em>Sospensione - Italian for 'Suspension'</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sospensione

Will observed Hannibal from where he sat in the doorway, eyes watching how his tight shirt hugged his muscles as he worked the wench. There was a soft smile on his face as he stroked through Winston's fur, tilting his head slightly. 

"I'm sure you spend more time with that bike than you do me."

"My motorbike needs constant care to ensure it works correctly and safely."

"I argue I need the same amount of care and attention. If not, more."

Hannibal glanced over his shoulder, a soft smile on his face. 

"You would break if I gave you too much attention."

"I'd love it though."

Hannibal stopped, looking around at the man in the kitchen doorway, smiling softly. His hoodie sleeves were pulled down over his hands; one hand was curled in Winston's for and the other was covering his mouth. 

God, Hannibal loved it when he looked like that. 

Slowly, he turned back to the bike, finishing tightening the screw he had been busy with. 

"You know... I do need to check this suspension now I've altered it."

The psychiatrist looked back with an amused smile to see Will blushing, obviously taken aback by the abrupt offer. 

"I-I'm sure that would be lovely."

Will watched Hannibal straddle the smooth black metal, and shuddered slightly, slowly letting himself rise to his feet. The analyst slipped Winston back inside the kitchen, shutting the door to the garage before turning to Hannibal, moving over to the bike when beckoned. Hannibal's hand gently gripped onto Will's waist, tugging him closely for a kiss. 

It was soft and gentle at first, until, slowly, it grew more passionate, Hannibal nibbling on the younger's lip, almost begging him to sweep his tongue through the wet cavern. Will gladly obliged, his hands linking against the psychiatrist's back, fingers splayed gently over the back of his neck. 

The kiss continued for a short time before Hannibal tilted his head, moving his lips down the other's jaw line, down his neck, all the while, his hands drawing his hips closer. The hands didn't linger on his hips for long, however, them drifting to tug the zip of the lilac hoodie down as Will's groans slowly became louder in volume. His lips became a smirk as he slowly pushed the hoodie off the younger man, the soft thud of it hitting the floor having Hannibal turn his attention to the tracksuit bottoms Will was wearing. 

The younger had planned on a relaxing Saturday off, not that mattered now, as Hannibal's hand brushed over the man's buttocks, squeezing softly. He watched Will's erection grow as he finished sliding the material down his legs. 

It was like a switch had been pushed. 

Will collapsed to his knees, fumbling with the belt Hannibal was wearing, hands shaking as he tried his best to get it undone. Hannibal watch him struggle for a moment before shifting to stand, pulling his jeans down to his thighs; after all the was all he needed. 

Hannibal sat back down, and Will immediately wrapped his lips around the killer's tip. Hannibal had to bite into his lip, watching the other man worshiping him. Slowly, he wrapped his hand in the soft brown curls that were bobbing up and down, slowly helping guide Will. A soft grunt escaped the psychiatrist's throat as he felt Will's nose bump his hips, his tip hitting the back of his throat. He held the analyst there, a surge of pleasure going through his cock and travelling up his spine as Will choked around him. 

His hand stayed strong until the last second, where it pulled Will up. Hannibal felt a wave of power as he stared down at Will, lips plump, eyes large and crazy, chest heaving as he stared up at him. 

"Come here then."

Will stood immediately, staggering slightly as he did, only for Hannibal's hands to grasp his hips, helping his leg over the bike, helping him get a grip on the mechanics around him to find a bearing to straddle over Hannibal's erection. 

The analyst leaned down for a kiss, and Hannibal gladly indulged, working his fingers gently over his erection to slick then with Will's saliva. He slipped a hand down his back, pulling back enough to watch Will's face as he slipped a finger inside of him. 

His cock twitched, watching how Will stiffened, his shoulders hunching and his face contort in pleasure pain. The killer moved to kiss him again, slowly wriggling is finger again, adding a second finger as soon as he could, smirking as Will moaned against his lips. 

Will's eyes barely opened, boring into Hannibal's eyes as he shifted to lift his body up, fucking himself of the twisting fingers inside of him, moaning each time they hit him in that spot. 

"Fuck me."

"Don't be rude... And don't be so vulgar."

Will whined, trying to form a coherent sentence in his mind as Hannibal's fingers pressed against his prostate. 

"Please can I have you inside... _Oh god_... Inside of me?"

Hannibal's fingers disappeared and he shifted, leaning back, hands on the bike. Will immediately took his shaking hand, gripping the base of Hannibal's cock, giving it a squeeze for good measure, as he carefully lined up. 

His eyes clenched shut as Hannibal's tip pressed inside of him, and the hand on the man's shoulder gripped tightly. He heard the increase in Hannibal's breathing and Will shifted to place both hands on the psychiatrist's shoulders. Slowly, he lowered himself down, legs already shaking as he held himself up. 

Quickly, he started bouncing, not giving himself enough time to lose his balance before Hannibal's hands were there, helping to steady him as he moved. 

The garage was silent, other than the sound of their skin moving together, and the noise of the bike moving underneath their joined bodies, and the occasional curse that slipped from Will's lips. 

Hannibal watched the man with interest, love, _lust_. His hand landed flat against Will's ass cheek, flinching at the sound. The analyst arched, yelping, but moaning. 

"What your language, William. Vulgar remarks shouldn't be falling from those pretty lips..."

Will blushed, his bouncing speeding up. 

"I-I'm getting close... Please touch me."

Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will's chest, hand shifting to gently stroke Will's erection, watching him closely. 

He watched the man's muscles twitching, his jaw falling slack, his eyes going wide before shutting tightly. 

Hannibal could only groan and support the younger man as his hips bucked wildly, orgasm splashing over his chest. 

The bike buckled underneath the two men, causing will to scream as they went to the floor. Hannibal gently shifted to kneel, hand on Will's side. 

"Are you alright?!"

The younger nodded, too taken up in his lust to care much. His lips met Hannibal's and his hands worked at pushing the jeans down. 

Hannibal growled and pushed him off, standing up to kick them off before he was on top of Will again, leading his legs up. He felt Will's ankles lock around his lower back and, with one swift movement, buried himself deep into Will. 

The pleasure filled scream, Hannibal was sure, could be heard through the woods, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the tightness of Will underneath him, around him, and he drove hard into his lover. Their lips met, and a hiss escaped Hannibal as Will's nails dug into his back. 

He felt soft drops of blood dribbling down his back, and angled up slightly, slamming into the man's prostrate again. 

More screams filled the room and tears of pleasure slipped down Will's face. His muscles were tight around Hannibal's cock and it didn't take long for the elder to tilt his back, filling Will up with a groan.

xox

Both men lay back on the ground, staring at the ceiling. It was Will who moved to half sit up, staring at the bike.

"Is it okay?"

"She'll be fine. The stand shifted under our shared weight is all."

Will shifted to lay on Hannibal's chest, pressing a kiss to his neck. The psychiatrist ran a hand gently down Will's back, watching his pale skin beginning to blossom thick black bruises, and he gave a soft smile. 

"Clear up.. I'll start cooking."

He watched the analyst's shoulders stiffen and had to laugh. "Fish, my dear, the salmon you caught yesterday."

Will rolled his eyes and leaned down for a kiss before stumbling up to dress, finally opening the door for a scrabbling Winston before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Hannibal smiled softly, watching him go before standing to rearrange his clothes, picking his bike up to examine the damage.


End file.
